Beyond the River
by Silver Flyer
Summary: Harry is betrayed by those he believed were his friends and family. Unsure of his remaining time, he's off to another place to train to defeat his enemies. Although, if this new school can inform him of the reason he keeps on blacking out only to experience another life, well, he's not going to complain. He's not stupid, thank you very much. Well...that's debatable sometimes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, welcome to the next story. Information on the story is at the bottom, so enjoy**

 **Disclaiming: I am not J.K Rowling or any other author. I can wish, I suppose.**

His first clear memory was that of meeting another's eyes when he was seven winters old. He was small for his age, but that was not surprising, considering what the Elders of the Tribe always told him. They had said that he shouldn't have survived, that he was cursed. He had killed his mother when he was born and they had cast him into the snow as traditions stated for a sevenday to determine if he would live within the Tribe or die. He had survived, somehow. Thus his grudging acceptance into the Tribe. He had been training with the Warriors of the Tribe for two winters now and still only had one friend, but that was alright. He kept his friend under control and he wasn't as ridiculed as he had been in the past. Then again, his friend was one of the grandchildren of the Elders. That might have helped. He could remember that day so clearly. The raspy voice of the Elder as he called out to him…

" _Cailean! Attend to me…_ _. "_

 _The young seven winter old male child jerked away from the work he had been doing at the orders of the Ceannard's ben and spun to face the Elder that was addressing him, after all, he was the only cailean currently out and about working. The others were all at their homes with their_ _Màthair and, in some cases, Athair as well. Since he was alone in the tribe, he would work longer to avoid returning to the small space that had been set aside for him to use. He looked up just enough to figure out which Elder was addressing him before he kept himself from making eye contact. Eye contact was bad since he was of a lower status. The only ones he could make eye contact with were the other cailean and that status was revoked when the cailean reached their tenth winter and earned the right to a name. Even when he earned his name, he would not be permitted to make eye contact with any other than the cailean. The sound of the Elder speaking again jerked him out of his thoughts._

" _My cailean is now five winters old and needs guidance around the village. You, diobarach or not, are the only one who knows the many different passages that reside within the area. You will be his guide or you will be dead before the tenth winter begins for you._ _"_

 _The seven winter year old nodded jerkily, feeling his heart speed up by just an increment at the veiled praise. Not many would see it that way, but it was the only thing he could hold onto within the village._

 _The Elder nodded curtly to himself and continued_

" _Y ou will arrive at my home area no later than sunrise, diobarach._ _"_

 _With that last word, the Elder turned away and headed toward one of the more brightly lit area, leaving the young male alone in the darkening twilight._

 _The boy finally turned away from the direction the Elder had taken and headed for a small outcropping several meters away from the last well-lit area to get some sleep. He would need to be up earlier than usual to get all of his duties done and still get to the Elder's home area by sunrise._

 _- **RAON** -_

 _The boy had risen well before the sun and had taken care of all of the animals as well as his other duties so that he could be on time. It was now three ticks before the sun would finish rising and he was sitting outside of the Elder's area as he waited to be acknowledged. He was careful to keep just out of the light of the family fire lest he be punished for trespassing into home area. He could tell that they knew he was there but they wouldn't give any sign of it until after they broke their fast. They had done that twenty ticks ago and they should be finishing within the next few ticks. The shuffling of movement brought the boy from his thoughts and he kept his head lowered as the Elder called out_

" _Diobarach. Meet my Cailean._ _"_

 _The boy raised his head just enough to see the five winter old cailean approach him. Since this was an Elder's cailean, he didn't dare meet his eyes, instead, he kept his eyes lowered to the cailean's chin. That was a safe area to look, usually. The small hand that demanded that he tilt his head enough to meet the child's eyes was quickly obeyed, as was required. Eyes of pure gold clashed with eyes of darkest obsidian as the child smiled at him and said_

" _Hello, neach-iùil._ _"_

 _- **RAON** -_

" _Neach-iùil!_ _"_

 _Twelve winters old now, and still not allowed a name until his charge was gifted one, the boy turned at the sound of the the title the Elder's child had called him from the beginning. The Elder's cailean, turning ten winters old within the next couple of weeks, raced toward him. Eyes bright and bearing a wide grin as was the norm, he shouted the title again, as if he hadn't already gained the other's attention. A soft smile appeared for an instant when the cailean managed to reach him._

" _Hello, Isean._ _"_

 _The younger cailean pouted at the nickname that had been gifted to him after he had finally managed to break through the older boy's inner walls. His Athair had wanted an òglach_ _,_ _an obedient servant, for him whereas he had wanted a caraid, a friend. It had taken most of the first winter but he had succeeded in gaining his caraid. Not that the older one would ever call himself that. The first, and only, time his Athair had heard the older one respond to that as a summons, he had punished the older boy. Since then, the only words that would gain the other's attention as a summons were the words neach-iùil, cailean, diobarach, or òglach, to the younger's disgust. Still, the punishment had been to ensure that the older one knew his place, and it had been well taught. A slight brush of fingers on his arm brought the younger out of his thoughts as his caraid, his neach-iùil, looked at him with well-hidden concern._

" _Are you well, Isean?_ _"_

 _The younger grinned cheerfully, his thoughts drawn back to the present, as he nodded rapidly_

" _Yup. Athair has chosen the fifth sun after my birthing for my naming ceremony._ _"_

 _The soft smile made its appearance again as the older quietly murmured_

" _Congratulations._ _"_

 _The younger one tugged lightly on the long strand of raven blue hair that fell to the older one's shoulders as he asked_

" _Will you get your name as well?_ _"_

 _The older one glanced over at the younger, the familiar obsidian gaze earnest as he waited for an answer, and shrugged slightly._

 _- **RAON** -_

 _The naming ceremony was always an important day, a day of celebration as a cailean was gifted with something to call their own. A day that everyone in the Tribe had to attend, no matter what. It was led by the parents of the cailean getting named and ended with a feast around the family's home area._

 _A hidden smile tugged slightly at expressionless lips as the Elder pushed his cailean forward to the marked spot. The smile vanished away as the Elder aimed a well-hidden disdainful look toward the twelve winters old cailean before beckoning him over as well. He moved slowly over to where his Isean was standing to take his place beside him. Today, it would seem, would be the naming day of them both._

" _Today, we gather for a naming day for my Cailean, and his… neach-iùil. Afterwards, we will gather around my home area to feast and welcome the new lives into the tribe._ _"_

 _The Elder beckoned his son forward and gripped both of his hands as he said_

" _I have watched you grow from a leanaban to now, and I am proud of who you have become. You, Cailean, shine with an inner brightness rivalled only by the sun. Therefore, Cailean, your name from henceforth until the day you leave this tribe or die will be Belenus, son of Aeron. May you live a full life and light the way for the Tribe._ _"_

 _Belenus stepped back to his place, a wide smile fixed upon his face as he mentally repeated his name to himself to ensure that he would respond to it. The Elder then turned toward the elder cailean and beckoned him forward with a discrete sneer. As soon as the cailean was in place, the Elder took his hands as well, but only just holding them, seeming more than eager to let them go as soon as allowed._

" _You are a cailean of the Grian Tribe. This Tribe has watched you since you were a leanaban. The tribe welcomes you into the next step of life with a name. You have walked within shadows from when you were young. You have followed and obeyed as loyally as you could. Henceforth, you will bear the name Cunobelenus, son of none, until you die or leave the tribe. May you be as faithful and obedient as always._ _"_

 _Cunobelenus stepped back to Belenus's side, feeling a stirring of resentment as he registered his name. Even when named, he was given a name not fully his own. He pushed the resentment down as he allowed the joy of knowing that is Isean now had a name to call his own. The Tribe filed toward Elder Aeron's home area, the two newly named following after. Just before Cunobelenus entered the home area, Elder Aeron pulled him to the side and whispered harshly_

" _You may have been named, but that does not mean you may partake of the feast. You will attend to the animals while the other cailean and warriors are sating their hunger. If there is any left afterward, then you may take it back to your overhang and eat it there._ _"_

 _Elder Aeron turned and entered his home area, leaving Cunobelenus outside of the area, expressionless, as he turned toward where the animals of the tribe were kept._

 _- **RAON** -_

 _Cunobelenus waited by Belenus's side as they waited for the Tribe draoidh to test them in the possibility of magic. Not everyone of the tribe had it but many did possess some form of magic. Elder Aeron possessed the ability to create barriers by blood ritual. His ben, Aileas, was blessed with the ability to always be able to voice an opinion, even if she was whispering from a great distance. Belenus was eager to see what kind of magic he had been gifted. Cunobelenus was allowed to be here for a testing simply because it was required after a naming. Many of the tribe would have been happy to pronounce him without magic and not allowed to learn what the others learned within any of the classes. Cunobelenus bore all of the dislike and anger of the tribe with an expressionless face, as he had always done. The draoidh clapped his hands, startling both of the boys out of their thoughts. Belenus grinned sheepishly at the draoidh as Cunobelenus stifled any emotion that had crossed his face during the shock. The draoidh shook his head and turned toward Belenus first_

" _It would seem, young Belenus, that you possess the ability to call upon the aid of the creatures. That will be very handy within the tribe. You also possess a minor ability in barrier building with the ancient script._ _"_

 _Belenus grinned happily. He loved animals. He hadn't known that he could call them though, plus, he had the ability of barrier building. Sure, it was small, but it was there._

 _The draoidh turned toward Cunobelenus and studied him for a moment before he said_

" _You, young Cunobelenus, possess the ability of the ancient script. Very rare gift, it is, and very helpful._ _"_

 _Cunobelenus frowned slightly and then nodded. He was curious as to what the ancient script was but knew better than to ask. As a diobarach, named or not, he was not welcome to request information that only he wanted to know._

 _The draoidh smiled at both of them and said_

" _The classes begin within the next week for you both. The other recently named will also be participating in the classes._ _"_

 _Both Belenus and Cunobelenus nodded in understanding._

 _- **RAON** -_

 _Cunobelenus looked up from taking care of the lead stallion for the tribe to see Elder Aeron standing nearby, glaring at him. Soothingly stroking the side of the stallion's neck, Cunobelenus stepped around him and walked over to a couple of feet away from the Elder, eyes focused on the chin as normal. He knew there was a reason that the Elder would be here and the Elder wouldn't want him asking about it._

" _Belenus has continuously been playing with the creatures of the tribe instead of focusing on his training. You will be informing him that he must focus more on the training than the useless creatures. Do you understand?_ _"_

 _Cunobelenus refrained from answering. He knew what this was. It was a roundabout way of weakening the ability that Belenus held. If he focused on something more than he practiced, then the magic would, theoretically, focus on that as well. Theoretical because only the Elders believed that. The first class with the draoidh had already taught Cunobelenus, and possibly Belenus, that doing that would not change anything. He noticed Elder Aeron beginning to turn away and he took a breath and said_

" _I will not force him to give up on training his gift. Even without the focus upon the gift he was born with, the magic will not focus in on a gift that you would prefer him to have._ _"_

 _Cunobelenus knew that speaking the truth to the Elder would earn him punishment, and he could see the promise of much pain in the Elder's eyes as he turned back toward him._

 _So be it._

 _- **RAON** -_

 _Cunobelenus didn't appear for the next two lessons and by the third missed lesson, Belenus was worried. Cunobelenus would never willingly miss the lessons. He had been as excited as Belenus had been when they first found out about the lessons. What was worse, though, was that with so many missed lessons, the draoidh was beginning to obtain a bad impression of Cunobelenus. Belenus could see the look in the draoidh's eyes every time Cunobelenus ended up not making a lesson. Belenus decided that the best way to find out where Cunobelenus had gone off to was to ask his Athair. As an Elder, he would usually know where the tribe members were located at._

 _He knew that his Athair would be over at the home area at the moment, simply because of a routine that his Athair never seemed to change. Sure enough, he found him just completing the routine. Elder Aeron looked up as he heard Belenus approaching. He smiled and said_

" _Belenus, what a pleasant surprise. I was just about to go find you._ _"_

 _Belenus paused, bemused. His Athair rarely sought him out for anything. Belenus tilted his head to the left, signaling that he was listening._

" _Your lessons in bladework will be beginning in the next couple of sunrises. That may cut into your time with the draoidh but I have already informed him of the arrangement and he has agreed._ _"_

 _Belenus blinked in surprise. Bladework? So soon? He had known that he would need to learn it as a child of an Elder but he had thought that it would be later on, not now. The topic did, however, give him an in on asking about Cunobelenus's whereabouts._

" _Athair, that reminds me. The draoidh was wondering if you knew the whereabouts of Cunobelenus. He has not shown up for the last three lessons and he is unaware of where Cunobelenus resides at moonup._ _"_

 _If Belenus had been watching his Athair closer, he would have seen a slight twitch just under one of his eyes that lasted only for a couple of seconds before he answered._

" _Cunobelenus has been sent out into the farther pastures to round up the stray animals that were left there when the bulk was brought back._ _"_

 _Belenus nodded slowly. That meant that Cunobelenus would be gone for at least another forenight. Which meant another lesson would pass before he returned. Not good._

 _Belenus didn't voice any of his thoughts, instead turning to his Athair and saying_

" _I will be sure to pass on his whereabouts._ _"_

 _Elder Aeron raised an eyebrow and said_

" _Very well. I will inform you when the first of your lessons begin._ _"_

 _Belenus nodded and left the home area, aiming for the area that the draoidh had claimed as home._

 _- **RAON** -_

 _Belenus found the draoidh just getting ready to bridle up his mount for a routine exercise time. He turned as he sensed Belenus's still young Gift approaching. He tilted his head slightly, sending slightly greyed brown hair tilting over his eyes. Belenus halted a few feet away and said_

" _Muinear draoidh, I have information from the Elder Aeron on the current status of Cunobelenus._ _"_

 _The draoidh hid his slight frown. Cunobelenus was a bit of an enigma. The newly-named had seemed excited for the class and then had suddenly stopped appearing three forenights ago. He was beginning to believe that the newly-named was as bad as the rumors of the Tribe said that he was._

 _He shook himself mentally out of his thoughts and spoke_

" _Go on, oileanach._ _"_

 _Belenus breathed a silent sigh of relief and continued_

" _Elder Aeron has informed me that Cunobelenus was sent to the farther pastures for strays that were not retrieved before the bulk herds returned._ _"_

 _The draoidh almost frowned openly this time. If the teen had been sent out to the farther pastures around three forenights ago, then why was he only just now being informed? He knew better than to ask that question to the Elder though. Since the Ceannard was currently out of the Tribe territory, the Elders were the ones in charge. Perhaps when the Ceannard returned he'd be able to ask the question. The way it looked now, it was like he was being encouraged to dislike Cunobelenus. That didn't sit well with his ideals but in the Tribe, it was how it went for any diobarach._

 _Belenus was getting worried. The draoidh had not spoken for quite a bit of time and he was worried that it spoke ill of Cunobelenus's chances of continuing lessons when he returned. The draoidh's slightly gruff voice broke him out of his thoughts as he said_

" _I thank you for passing the information on, oileanach. I will take that into consideration for the punishment that awaits Cunobelenus when he returns for missing lessons. Go about the rest of the sun's rays as you normally would._ _"_

 _Belenus knew a dismissal when he heard it and he was not stupid enough to try to argue it. He just hoped that Cunobelenus didn't get kicked out of the lessons._

 **Okay, that's the beginning of this story. This is currently mostly memories that we are seeing so that's why it jumps about on who's thinking. Oh, and the language, mostly its ancient Celtic with hints of Greek. Yeah, I'm taking artistic license for that and when in time this happens because I don't feel like having to read about how many mistakes in this story I'm making in regards to timeline. Other mistakes, please feel free to point them out. This is a major AU type and I'm borrowing things from multiple stories later on. Most of the ideas, though, are from Miranda Flairgold's series, Amira Devant and her story Leaving it all behind, Toki Mirage's story Bloody skies, and…I think that's it when it comes to the major points. Anything that doesn't sound at all familiar means that it's either original or it's from a story you haven't read before, or it's an idea that you were having as well and I had no clue and used it and now you're probably paranoid that I can read minds, or something. Moving on, this story is using the Demon invasion idea from Miranda Flairgold, except this one has them looking different, different name, it's before Atlantis is destroyed, and they haven't been sealed yet, and also because the demons (** _ **deamhan**_ **while we're watching the memories, and then it goes to Daeamon –random, not entirely sure is even a word- in the chapters in the future. So, there will be translations, because I'm sure a few of you are confused on some of the words in the chapter. So, without further ado—**

 **TRANSLATIONS:**

 **NAMES:**

 **Belenus: name of a sun god equated with Apollo, means bright or brilliant**

 **Cunobelenus: Hound of Belenus**

 **Aeron: Name of a masculine Welsh mythology deity that means Battle, slaughter**

 **Aileas: traced back to it's root form, in German, it basically means 'Noble Kind'**

 **OTHER:**

 **Cailean: Whelp, all of the children are named such until their naming in their eleventh year of life.**

 **Ceannard: Leader**

 **Ben: wife**

 **Màthair: mother**

 **Athair: Father**

 **Diobarach: outcast**

 **Neach-iùil: guide**

 **Isean: pup**

 **Leanaban: young child, baby**

 **Grian: Sun**

 **Draoidh: mage**

 **Muinear: Teacher, professor**

 **Oileanach: student**

 **Okay, I do believe that was all of them. I think. Anyway, if anyone can figure out what the draoidh said the gifts were in modern terming instead of the 'old way' that I did, then you get a cyber cookie. I hear that they are good. Until Next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Very sorry about the long wait for this chapter. AN at the bottom. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Emerald eyes looked around the battlefield, despair hidden deep within the blank gaze. The fighting had finally ended but so many had died over the years. Remus, Tonks, Neville, Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Cedric, his parents, Colin, Dennis, and so many more. Even the neutral Slytherins had been targeted when the fighting began. No one was spared the horror of war, not even the innocents off of the battlefield. The Battle of Hogwarts had only been the beginning, after Voldemort had fled from that battle, he had gone after Diagon Alley, and then Hogsmead, and had worked his way systematically around England, with the last battle being fought at one of the most historic areas ever, Stonehenge. A place that fairly screamed 'ancient and unknown' had been where the last defenders had finished their stand. Sure, Voldemort was dead, but so was most of the European Magicals.

Harry's gaze landed on a badly wounded werewolf, still bleeding from a wound. No one was going near the 'dark' creature, still worried that the teeth would find a target. Harry sighed and wandered closer, pulling out a few potions that had been created for werewolf healing. The werewolf growled as Harry got closer, eyes wary as Harry held up his hands to show no weapon. The werewolf wasn't comforted by that, Harry would tell. Then again, he had been using the wandless magic that he knew during the battle, so it wasn't surprising. Harry attempted a smile, badly, and said

"It's alright. I'm just going to heal you."

The werewolf narrowed his eyes and then rasped

"Why bother? No one else would."

Harry smiled sadly, his eyes dimming, as he said

"Why not bother? I would do the same for anybody, creature or not."

The werewolf studied Harry for a moment before relaxing his guard, allowing Harry to walk over to him. He grimaced but obediently swallowed down the healing potions as Harry cast field medic spells at the wounds littered over the were's skin. Once the wounds were closed, Harry stowed away the wand he had pulled out and offered a hand to the werewolf.

"My name is Harry, although by this point I'm pretty sure most of the Wizarding World will have come up with some other unimaginative hyphenated name. And yourself?"

The werewolf looked at him, wordlessly questioning Harry's sanity, before he slowly shook the hand and said

"Alexander is my name."

The sound of shouting drew Harry's attention away from Alexander, green eyes zeroing in on the argument between what was left of the Weasley Clan, Percy and Ginny with Arthur in a coma in the makeshift hospital that had been erected after the fall of St. Mungos, and Draco Malfoy, who had become a hidden friend to Harry in fourth year. They had kept up the fake arguing until seventh year, where Draco had sided with Harry in the Battle of Hogwarts. It had been nearly four years since then but the Weasley's, besides Ron and the twins along with Bill, had never really laid the grudge against the Malfoys aside. Charlie had laid it aside just before he died in the Battle of London, but the others had never released the grudge. And now they were arguing, or rather, Percy and Ginny were shouting at Draco, who was doing the best he could to help an injured…Fae, it looked like. Pointed ears, antlers, deerskin outfit with two swords laying nearby, yep, definitely one of the few Fae that had joined the fighting. Harry hadn't been introduced to this one, only the leader who was a female named Nyx.

Harry sighed in exasperation, pulling Alexander to his feet with disturbing ease before nodding once and heading over to the arguing group. He needed to help heal the Fae and then he could growl at the shouting Weasleys. Honestly, those two had been the worst of the lot at times. Percy was an arse and Ginny was a fangirl fanatic. She had tried to hide it, but he could still feel it at times.

The shouting got louder the closer Harry got, so he shielded his ears and settled down next to Draco, pulling healing poultices and potions from the knapsack hidden around his waist. Draco nodded in thanks to him and began spreading the poultices over the open wounds, while offering the potions in question. Some Fae could drink them, others couldn't. It apparently depended upon what kind of Fae it was. Judging by the Fae's grimace at the sight of the potions, he either could and didn't like to, or he couldn't. Draco shrugged and passed it back to Harry, taking a few more poultices from Harry's patient grasp. The Fae's gaze focused behind Harry for a moment and then closed as he snarled in pain from one of the poultices. Harry glanced behind him and saw Alexander standing awkwardly nearby. A shriek of fury had Harry turning just in time to see Ginny firing a spell at Draco in rage. Harry leaped to his feet, a shield charm already springing up around Draco and the injured Fae as he snarled wordlessly at Ginny, a disarming spell already connecting with her wand arm. Her wand flew up in the air and landed next to a furious Harry.

Green eyes burning coldly with his mouth set into a thin line, Harry drilled holes into Ginny. He didn't get loud when he was furious, he got quiet. Harry picked up Ginny's wand and quietly said

"Leave."

Ginny made to protest, only to clamp her mouth shut as Harry nonchalantly tested how bendy her wand was as he repeated himself. All of the defenders knew that he only repeated himself once. After that, he would simply act. Percy and Ginny gritted their teeth but vanished from the battlefield. Harry sighed again, his shield spell falling as he tucked away Ginny's wand. It would make its way back to her wand holster after a couple of hours. Harry turned back to see Draco digging into the knapsack he had abandoned on the ground when he went to stop Ginny, muttering to himself. Looking over the still bleeding Fae, Harry bent down and pulled out a wound sealing poultice, handing it to the irritated Malfoy. He took it without a word of thanks, as was his custom. Harry hid a smile and motioned Alexander to the side. He quietly placed a silencing barrier around them and asked

"Do you know where the other Fae are?"

Alexander hesitated, and then nodded slowly. Harry nodded and said

"Well, this one is going to be fine with a bit more healing and rest. His wounds should be sealing up with that last poultice and then he can leave. Draco and I, though, have to leave soon if we want to get out of here without a mob forming. Plus, I don't think the Fae would like having too many people he doesn't know around him, yes?"

Alexander nodded again, amusement in his eyes as he glanced at the Fae. Harry nodded and dropped the barrier as he tapped Draco on the shoulder. Draco glared at him and growled

"What?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, inwardly snickering as Draco descended into mutterings about irritating Potters. Harry simply said

"Five minutes."

Draco nodded and finished placing wound sealing on the only open wound left. With a self-satisfied nod, he tossed the poultice back into Harry's knapsack before standing up from where he had been kneeling next to the Fae. He nodded to Harry and said

"The Fae will be fine. I assume the 'Wolf knows where the other Fae are?"

Harry nodded and swiped the knapsack from Draco before turning to Alexander

"Make sure the Fae find him please. We have to get going. It was nice meeting you Alexander."

Draco grabbed Harry's arm and with a swift half-turn they vanished.

* * *

Harry cursed to himself as he leaped out of the way of the cutting curse. Hadn't these fanatics given up yet? Their precious leader had been dead for five months already. By this point, they were just irritating. The last of the Weasleys had been killed by a group of them setting The Burrow aflame with Fiendefyre and Draco had been killed just last week when he was trying to heal a young magical who had been caught in the crossfire. At the rate that these bastards were fighting, the defenders would be totally wiped out within the next few months.

Harry dodged out from behind his little shelter and shot an exploding curse at one of the fanatics, missing by a hair as they all activated their portkeys and left. With a silent huff of exhaustion, Harry went to survey the damage to the Defenders.

* * *

Harry leaned back against the slab of cement that spread out from the giant hole in the ground and winced as one of his wounds twinged in pain. He snapped into alertness as he distantly heard the sound of footsteps coming closer to his hiding spot. He carefully brought his left hand up across his body, the secondary focus pointing right at where the sound had come from as he waited for whoever it was to appear.

A soft voice called out from one of the edges of the hole

"Are you able to move, Mr. Potter?"

Harry frowned slightly as the voice sounded vaguely familiar. He hesitated and then said

"You could always come closer and find out."

A soft huff of laughter was his answer as a person appeared on the edge of the hole and held up both of his hands, showing no weapon. Harry wasn't going to buy that, he had seen magicals use wandless magic. The figure said

"I promise I won't harm you, Mr. Potter. I was just going to return the favor of medical help that you gave me when I was injured on the battlefield a couple of months ago."

Harry frowned, the voice was definitely familiar, even if he had only heard it once…oh, it was the werewolf from the Stonehenge Battle. Alexander.

Harry tilted his head and said

"Might I take a liberty and guess you to be Alexander?"

The werewolf laughed and said

"I was wondering if you remembered me. How badly injured are you? I know a bit of healing."

Harry lifted one shoulder up in a mockery of a shrug

"I've been better…and worse."

Alexander laughed softly and nodded as he slowly, and carefully, made his way down to where Harry was leaning against the slab. He reached into the knapsack he had tied to his back and pulled out a poultice for wound cleansing as he knelt next to Harry. Harry frowned briefly at the odd scent coming from the poultice and tilted his head enough that his mage-sight activated enough for him to see the aura of the medicine. It glowed with a green blaze, as opposed to the dark brown of Alexander or the ever shifting color that his tended to be. Harry frowned questioningly at the poultice and then at Alexander. Alexander huffed a soft sound, almost like a dog laugh, before he said

"It was made by the Fae that you and your…partner healed after the battle. Αρσενικό ελάφι and his tribe see it as a way to lessen the debt of blood that they owe you."

Harry thought for a moment on the odd name. He knew what language it was, Hermione has demanded they learn as many languages as possible so he definitely knew Greek, but it still took him a moment to mentally translate. _Hart_. The deer of ancient times. Why was a Medic Fae named after the deer? Harry nearly attempted to hit himself over the head when it took a full minute to figure out the reason why a medic Fae was named such. The antlers of a deer, as well as other parts the creature, were used in medicinal treatment. He must have lost a lot more blood than he had thought if it took him that long to make the connection.

Alexander rolled his eyes when he realized that the mage he was working to heal had become lost in his own thoughts. He silently studied the odd mage that had captured so much attention from the so called 'creatures' that many of the magical had labeled them as. This one though, he had treated them just like he had treated everyone else. Even his late partner hadn't flinched from healing Adam. The fact that Adam had requested that he be introduced by his less formal name rather than the formal one that most humans heard was astonishing. He only knew that the Fae's informal name was Adam because they had gone to the same school when they were younger. This mage, part of the magicals that he knew Adam despised, had been offered a gift of major proportions with the offering of Adam's name. He doubted that the mage knew what kind of gift he had been given though. Most magicals didn't know about Fae customs. The slight spasm from the mage in front of him brought Alexander out of his thoughts as he noted that the mage was looking at the wounds he had received from the latest fight he had been in. Alexander promptly scowled as the mage slowly hauled himself to his feet.

"What are you doing exactly, Mr. Potter? Besides attempting to tear your wounds open again."

Harry looked at Alexander and said

"You can call me Harry, you know. Mr. Potter always reminds me of my school days…"

Harry shook away the thoughts of old and looked at Alexander as he smiled sadly.

"Tell αρσενικό ελάφι that I am honored with his trust in me, but I must respectfully decline the offer of aid in healing from my wounds fully. I would not wish to drag him and his kin into a battle that is not theirs. After all, my enemy now is not his…or yours. Thank you for the healing poultice though."

Harry bowed an equal's bow and then vanished in a soundless apparation.

Alexander had frozen in surprise as he registered the mage's words. He…he had known. He had known that to offer the less formal name was to offer healing aid for one of the medic Fae. The bow had shocked him even further and it took a few minutes for him to move. He shook his head in bemusement. Mr. Potter…no, Harry was a very odd mage. A grin tugged at his lips when he thought of Adam's reaction to what had happened.

* * *

Harry stood alone, all of those who he had fought beside over the years now gone, with only him and his enemy surviving. His emerald eyes stared straight into the burning eyes that had once belonged to an insane magical named Tom Riddle. Now…all that was left was the human shell that the Daeamon had taken over. Harry felt the shift in the earth as the Fae and other creatures of magic arrived just outside of the barrier that had been raised around them. The Daeamon cackled, an eerie haunting sound that had been the source of nightmares for many years, and said

"Well, would you look at that. The pathetic animals have come to see your demise. How…nauseating."

Harry tilted his head slightly to the side, most of his attention remaining on the Daeamon as he looked over those who had come. At the very front, right next to the barrier, Alexander and αρσενικό ελάφι stood, Alexander with an expression of rage that he couldn't get into the barrier and the medic Fae with an unreadable expression on his face, his ears tilted back like an outraged cat's ears would be. Harry smiled at them and then called out to the Daeamon

"To you it is nauseating. It gives me hope that this world will recover…in time. It gives me joy that they will not simply abandon this world to its fate while they remain safe in their dimension of this world. It's something most magicals never figured out. They hated those that were different from them, but never could figure out how to get to them. This is not their fight. This is not their war. They were only dragged into this because of stupid decisions made by those in power to attempt to bind medics to the magicals who fought. They cared nothing about what would happen to them, only that they had those who could heal others."

Harry shifted, falling into the battle form that one of his allies had once taught him. His teacher had made him promise not to use it unless he was ready to kill both his opponent…and himself. A sad smile touched his lips as he silently said

" _Be free, those bound by chains. Bound in life, be free from Death."_

The medic Fae that had been bound all across the world watched with joy as their chains fell away, freed by the plea of the last of the magicals.

Harry allowed the blood from the wounds in his arms to form one of his soul weapons. Crimson red chains formed around him, the spikes within the metal jutting out as glowing symbols formed on every link. He flexed his arms, moving the chains into a circular pattern around him as the Daeamon prepared to attack. With no visible agreement, they both began their attacks.

The Daeamon shot forward, dodging the swift blows of the chains until he was closer to Harry. Once he got there, the chains became a shield, blocking him from getting closer without skewering himself on the spikes that the chains sported. The chains began to glow as Harry channeled his magic through them, the spikes shooting out thin glowing strands of magic that could cut through hardened steel faster than one could blink. The Daeamon leaped back, calling up hellfire to pelt toward Harry. Harry leaped away from his position, the chains surrounding him in a ball as the hellfire crackled merrily at them from his previous position. Harry dodged away from the Daeamon's lunge toward his side and called upon the runic patterns he had written into his very skin, turning the previously thought unmarred skin into a network of glowing runework. Harry allowed the chains to flow toward the Daeamon, who quickly dodged away from the veritable flood of chains, definitely not wanting to tangle with any of them. Landing near Harry, he quickly darted toward the still glowing teen and buried his hand into the mage's shoulder, right above his heart. The Daeamon began to gloat, as the chains of blood collapsed upon themselves. The Fae and other creatures outside the barrier were outraged as the gloating Daeamon began to taunt them with the injuring of their 'champion' as the daeamon put it. Only Alexander and αρσενικό ελάφι noticed when a grin touched Harry's lips before he began to whisper too low for anyone to hear. Within seconds, the glowing runes on his skin flashed and golden chains encircled both the Daeamon and Harry. The Daeamon tried to jerk away from the mage who was now radiating old magic. He howled in outrage as the chains encircled them both before whiting out the nearby area, causing all those watching to turn away.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes to see a sight he was, sadly, beginning to recognize quite well. It had changed over the many visits he had made here. At first, it had been King's Cross, and then it had slowly morphed into the large expanse of Hogwarts, and now it had fully formed into Stonehenge clearing. He sighed and sat down next to the largest stone. He should have expected this to happen. After all, this place kept morphing into places that he had changed. King's Cross had been where he first found his place, among those who were like him. Hogwarts had become his home and sanctuary after the battles he and his precious ones had fought there, and Stonehenge clearing had been when he finally accepted what he was, a mage. A wizard who was so in tune with his magic that he had risen to a separate plane of power and control. Harry looked up at the blurry figure now forming. Monochromatic eyes of gold and obsidian gleamed at him as the figure became clearer than he had ever seen it. Slightly pointed teeth gleamed in a silent grimace as the figure noted that he had come back. Raven black hair with gold streaks drifted in a nonexistent wind as the figure sat next to Harry.

" _Back again, mion anam? One would think that you missed me._ _"_

Harry rolled his eyes as he said

"Honestly, Caratacus. One would think that you don't like me."

Caratacus laughed softly and said

" _I wonder why, mion anam. What has sent you here now?"_

Harry sighed and said

"I sacrificed myself to seturn the Daeamon back to the Abyss and reseal the gate. Of course, with the seven seals destroyed, they will escape again…and my sacrifice will be for naught."

Caratacus studied the mage silently. Having lived through the fall of Atlantis and sacrificing himself to power one of the seven seals, he knew the pain of going through a useless sacrifice. The seals had broken, and the knowledge of how to do them had fallen into shadows. He frowned as he noted that the mage's newest death had finally broken the chains that the old bastard had placed upon Harry's inheritance. He slowly reached over and traced the slowly forming black lines of the shackles around the mage's wrists and ankles. Now that his creature side had awoken, Harry could not go back to the place he had left. He would die without his mates being there anymore. A small smirk formed on Caratacus's face. If Harry could not return to his present…then how about changing the past to allow for the present to be complete. Of course, that would change the Harry of the newly formed present but…perhaps it would be a change for the better. Caratacus glanced into the mist to see another figure beginning to form, one that had an ever shifting figure. Caratacus crooned to Harry, his voice an eerie sound within this world

" _We have a new friend here now. Your creature blood has finally awoken fully from the binding chains placed upon him."_

Harry looked over to the forming figure and frowned. The ancient shapeshifter blood was a dangerous thing to be active. A shapeshifter needed their mates to survive the death chains that would take the life of the shapeshifter after a set amount of years. Without their mates, their minds would deteriorate and leave only the instincts of an ancient foe to life. Harry looked at Caratacus and said

"My mates are already gone from my time. I did not feel the bonds begin to form when I matured. If I go back now…I'll be an enemy greater than any Daeamon currently able to leave the Abyss."

Caratacus nodded and then said

" _Perhaps a…change of venue would be best. All I would need would be to send us far enough back that you can get to know your mates."_

Harry frowned and said

"They would be your mates as well, technically. After all, we are two sides of a coin. Even if I only found out about that when I turned seventeen. And you had been wake for nearly two years before that. What do you wish for me to do?"

Caratacus looked at Harry for a moment. He had known that Harry was an odd one, but he had never really given it a thought. After all, he had been an odd one once as well. A smile found it's way onto his face as he said

" _I would be honored to go back into the past with you, my mirror. After all, you can always learn more in a different school besides Hogwarts."_

Harry nodded and looked over at the newest member of their mind as he asked

"What say you, blood of my ancestor?"

The shapeshifter blood studied them both for a moment and then whispered

" _ **It would be a pleasure to be able to awaken when I am supposed to there. It would also allow for the mates to be found."**_

Harry nodded and said

"So we are in agreement. Caratacus, how old will I be before I awaken there?"

Caratacus thought for a moment and then said

" _Well, your shapeshifter blood will awaken when you are fifteen, as it will follow you through the reincarnation process. I will more than likely awaken when you are ten there…and your full memories will have returned by the time you are sixteen, I would say."_

Harry grabbed Caratacus's hand and held out his free hand to his shapeshifter form. The shapeshifter looked at him for a moment and grasped his offered hand before the three of them vanished from the misty fields of Stonehenge.

* * *

 **Well, that took a while to complete. Okay, in case people are confused, Harry and Caratacus, who will be fully explained as the story goes, are two sides of the same coin. Meaning they are basically the same person only with slightly different ideals and soul weapons. Harry has the bloodline of the shapeshifters, which will be explained when the shifter blood is awakened in the reincarnation. Even though he is going into reincarnation, the shifter bloodline will still be there. This chapter was basically the end flashes of Harry's original life, where things went to hell in a handbasket during the Hogwarts battle. Voldemort got taken over by a Daeamon (day-a-mon is how this is pronounced, in my mind, in case I haven't mentioned it yet.) and Harry did a self sacrifice spell that Hermione created in order to force the Daeamon back to the Abyss, which is the home( cage technically) for the Daeamom. Now, the Fae have different categories that they fall under: Medic, Warrior, Trainer, Teacher, Spy, Assassin, Loner, Leader, Bond, and Seers. Each of these will eventually be explained in more detail and I may add more later on. Fudge and his cronies managed to get their paws onto an old ritual that could bind Medic Fae to wizards to ensure that the wizards survived for a long time. The Medic Fae have the ability to slightly resist such orders but if they remain bonded and all of the wizards from the bondings have fallen, then those bonded will fall as well. Harry was forcibly bonded to a Medic Fae and both of them despised what had happened. Harry managed to find a way to unbind his Fae and then researched how to unbind the rest of them before he used the self sacrifice because if he hadn't then all of those still bonded would have died. Dumbledore sealed Harry's shapeshifter blood because an awoken shapeshifter is bound only to his mates and Dumbles had to keep his pawn subservient. If you have any more questions about the chapter, please review and I will answer them as best as I can.**

 **Terms used**

 **Mion anam: little soul. Same language as the first chapter.**

 **αρσενικό ελάφι : as mentioned earlier, this is greek for hart. Hart is an archaic term for a deer. Deer antlers are apparently used in health treatments.**

 **Until next time, hopefully not a full year this time.**

 **SF~**


End file.
